Abduction
by aglock729
Summary: Detective Hailey Upton is abducted during an undercover op, resulting in her leaning on her partner Detective Jay Halstead for a little more than just emotional support. Upstead Fan-Fiction. A little Burzek too.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 8 days since Hailey went missing.

Detective Jay Halstead stared into his cold cup of coffee. If only Hailey had agreed with him that her idea was too dangerous. But she insisted on following through with her plan to bring down one of Chicago's top human trafficking rings.

Three weeks ago while searching for a stash house, the Chicago Police Department Intelligence Unit had found a shipping container with 3 women imprisoned inside. The girls, ranging in age from 18-24, had been abducted and forced into prostitution. In broken English, they described a house they had been held at, and told of other girls being moved and distributed through that epicenter. After days of false leads, they finally had the location narrowed down to a little green house in Washington Heights. A corner two blocks away was their prime location for their disgraceful business. The girls, drugged or coerced, would be forced to stand at the corner and lure creepy clients while their pimps or guards watched from the car for any sign of disobedience.

Detective Hailey Upton was first to volunteer to pose as a prostitute and infiltrate the traffickers operation, hoping to be lead to the rest of the girls and the animals responsible for their suffering. She always had a soft spot for at risk young women due to her past experiences. Detective Seargent Hank Voight had agreed to her plan, which included Officer Adam Ruzek posing as her pimp, dumping her out on the corner, and Hailey desperately begging the other girls for help, hoping to catch the eyes of someone who would unknowingly take the undercover cop back to the little green house and hopefully disclose the location of the other girls.

And it worked. Too well. Hailey stumbled up to the other girls, begging for help, and with pleading eyes they told her to get lost. She clawed at the closest girl, begging for food, drugs, anything. Suddenly, a man's arm wrapped around her shoulder, his mouth promising protection and aide, but his eyes showing darkness and deception. Hailey got into his car and they drove off, unknowingly followed by Jay and Officer Kim Burgess back to the green house, where Voight, Ruzek and Officers Vanessa Rojas and Kevin Attwater were already in position.

Hailey was taken into the house. Through a hidden wire under her shirt, they heard her say hello to some other girls, confirming to the team that they were holding women at the house. Then they heard angry voices and Hailey's protest, then suddenly, static on their feed for her wire. The intelligence unit stormed for the house at the sound of Hailey's screams, busting in the front door as they saw Hailey's blonde hair and green jacket being pulled out the back. Amidst a hail of gunfire, the team pursued Hailey and her assailants as they pushed her and some other girls in a dark van and sped away. Voight, waiting in his SUV, pursued them and rammed into the side of the van a couple blocks away. He ripped open the back door, started to get Hailey out and realized, the blonde wearing her jacket was not her. The rest of the team back at the little green house searched and found nothing. Somehow in the commotion of screaming and gunfire and the scramble of the team to save their officer, they had lost her.

And now it had been 8 days. No leads. All of Chicago's first responders hoping and praying to find Hailey alive. A city wide man hunt was underway for her abductors. But as the days wore on, the chances grew slimmer.

Jay's phone rang. He sighed, poured his full cup of cold coffee down the drain and answered, "Hey Sarge."

"We've got a lead. Not much, but it's something." said Seargent Voight.

One of Kim's C.I.s had gone to a drug buy with her crack head boyfriend 2 days ago and thought she heard a woman crying for help in a warehouse on the south side.

"It's not much. It could be anybody. But we've got to try something." Voight said.

"I'll be there in ten." Jay hung up and quickly gathered his things. He shouldn't have let Hailey go in alone, but she had insisted. And in their haste to help those poor girls, they had been sloppy.

The team assembled outside the warehouse in full combat gear. Busting in, they surprised a group of men measuring out drugs. The men started to pull out their weapons and gunfire erupted. "Jay and I will cover you, Burgess and Attwater, get in that back room!" Shouted Voight. Vanessa and Adam covered the entrances while the rest of the team followed their Seargent's orders.

The door to the back room was locked.

"There's a window here on the side, I think I'm small enough to squeeze through" said Kim to Kevin. Upon entering the room, Kim saw several young girls huddled in the corner.

"Chicago PD, it's okay. Is there anyone else in here?!"

The girls pointed to another door. Cautiously opening it to darkness, Kim felt for a light switch. Flipping it on revealed a small room with padding on the walls, like someone had tried to make it sound proof. The gunfire outside the room had ceased, and Kim heard Kevin asking for an update as he worked at getting the door unlocked. But before Kim could answer her eyes fell on the body laying in the middle of the room.

It was her. She was chained to the floor, lying half naked on a filthy mattress. Her blonde hair was matted with dried blood. Cuts and bruises covered her bare legs and arms. Cigarettes had been burnt into her stomach. Someone had taken a knife tip and carved "BITCH" into her thigh. Kim rushed to her side, covering her with her coat. "Hailey!? Can you hear me!?" Kim pleaded. No response, but she felt a pulse and she could hear Hailey's shallow breathing.

"It's her!" She screeched to the others. "Get an ambo here NOW!"

Jay heard Kevin confirming they had found Hailey. His usually cool demeanor fell and he took his anger out on the assailant laying closest to him handcuffed on the floor.

The paramedics rushed in and quickly got to work on Hailey. As they passed Jay with her on the stretcher he got a look at what they had done to her. Hailey. His Hailey. His best friend. The one person he trusted the most. And he didn't protect her from this. Jay broke down, his eyes welling up and regret filling him. This was his fault. He should've done something. He should've been there. Should've been faster. Smarter. Something.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay sat in the Chicago Med waiting room with his head in his hands, running through all the scenarios in his head of how he could've been a better partner. Hailey was stable, but in bad shape. She had a serious head wound, and the Med team was keeping her in a medically induced coma until they could rule out any bleeding in her brain.

Walking up to his brother, Doctor Will Halstead could see the defeat and weariness in Jay's body. Gently putting his hand on his shoulder, Will said, " Jay, go home. Get some sleep. I'll call you when there's news."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Will sighed, and left his brother to wallow in his misery. He knew by now it was pointless to try and reason with Jay once his mind was made up.

Hours later, Will returned to find Jay in the same chair.

"Have you even eaten anything all day?"

"How's Hailey?" Jay replied, ignoring Will's question.

"Well..." Will began, "the good news is we ruled out any brain bleeds or trauma in her organs, the majority of the damage is surface level. The bad news is... There's clear evidence of sexual assault. Hailey's body will heal, but there's going to be emotional trauma that will effect her the rest of her life..."

Will watched Jay's face fall. "You mean they... She was raped?" Jay spit out.

"Yes." Said Will softly. "She's going to need a lot of support. We're going to wake her up soon, is her family here yet?"

"She doesn't have any." Hailey grew up with her Dad, helping in his grocery store, but he had passed away 3 years ago.

"I want to be there." Jay insisted.

Jay sat next to Hailey's bedside, watching her peacefully sleep. What was he going to say to her? She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Jay?" She croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're at Med. You're okay." His voice broke. Keep it together for her, he told himself.

"Jay... I... I don't remember. How did you find me?"

He recounted the events leading up to her rescue, leaving out the condition she had been found in. Hailey looked at him with sad, knowing eyes and choked, "Jay, they... They hurt me."

"I know." He whispered. "But you're safe now."

Hailey's body was racked with sobs as her mind remembered the horrors of her last 8 days. Jay moved to sit on her bed and did his best to wrap his arms around her, wishing his arms could have protected her days ago.

Two days later Hailey was discharged, fully cleared physically, but still reeling from the emotional trauma. Jay drove her home from the hospital. They entered her dark, quiet apartment and he put the few things she brought from the hospital on the table.

"Okay, well..." He trailed off. What did he say? 'I'm sorry' wasn't enough. He was her partner and he didn't protect her.

"I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom and took a longer then usual shower, scrubbing and scrubbing but knowing she would never feel clean. Coming out in her sweats, Hailey collapsed on her sofa.

"Jay, drink with me."

He got out the glasses and poured them whiskey like they had done so many times. Sitting down next to her, he silently stared into his glass.

"Now what?" She said, looking at him. He didn't know what to say, so he pulled her close. She quietly cried into his chest and he rubbed her back, knowing that all she needed right now was for him to be present.

Hours later, Jay woke up. He was propped on Hailey's couch, one arm slung around her waist. Her blonde head rested on his chest and she was breathing steadily. Jay's other arm was trapped under her body and as he moved to try and reduce the numb feeling in the limb, Hailey lifted her head.

"What time is it?" She groaned. Jay reached for his phone, the light revealing '12:07am'.

"It's late, I should go..." Jay started, and began to gather his things.

With serious eyes, Hailey stopped him.

"Don't. Don't go."

"Oh..." Said Jay, surprised. "I can sleep on your couch if you don't want to be alone."

"No, Jay. Come to bed with me."

He was shocked. "Hailey... What are you saying?"

"I need to forget, Jay. I need someone else, someone I trust. Please." She begged.

"Hailey. That's not the way to feel better. I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Jay I want this. Please."

"I can't. That's not fair."

"Look," she began, "I'm not being crazy. I need to feel in control. I need to be with someone who cares about me. If not you, I'll go ask Adam." She got up off the couch and reached for her phone.

"Whoa, okay hold on." Jay said, following her. "Just think about this. This will change our whole relationship."

She was feeling reckless. "I love you, Jay." She whispered. She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Please help me."

Jay melted. He loved her too. But he had the feeling that when she said it, she meant as a friend. His feelings had been growing and kept bottled up for months, and they we're leaning more towards romantic intent.

"But what will this mean?" He asked softly as she slipped her hands under his shirt and placed them on his back.

"You think too much." She whispered and slowly their lips met. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his strong abdomen. Pulling him to her bedroom, they shed the rest of their clothes along the way. As their bodies intertwined, Hailey's mind was finally only thinking of this one, good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hailey woke up, feeling strong arms around her. Slowly opening her eyes, she picked her head up off of Jay's chest. She looked at his face, noticing the worry in his brows even as he slept. It was for her. Reality came crashing back to Hailey and she sighed. Their night together had accomplished what she hoped, but now it was another day, and her memories came flooding back.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Jay's pants draped across the armchair in the corner of her room. Groggily, he opened his eyes and sat up, a confused look on his face as he registered what had happened. Seeing Hailey watching him wordlessly, concern flooded his face again.

"I um... Guess it's time for work." Jay stammered, getting out of the bed and pulling the top sheet around his waist as he looked around the room for his clothes. He was such an idiot. How did he let this happen? What was he suppose to say now?

Hailey got up and got dressed, going into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. She poured two cups, and they sat awkwardly at the kitchen island, both trying to put their feelings into words.

Finally, Hailey stood up. "I guess we better get going."

Jay looked at her incredulously.

"Hailey. You're not going back to work."

She sighed. She knew he was going to keep trying to coddle her, that was his nature. He was always trying to protect her, and she knew the events of the past week would only strengthen that. But she needed to stay busy. She wanted life to go back to being as normal as possible.

"Come on, Jay. You know me. I can't just sit here with my thoughts."

She was right. He did know her. Now he knew her in a way he had always wanted to, but not under these circumstances. He felt like such an idiot. He barely protested to her last night, who was he to deny her what she wanted now? He could sleep with her, but not help her move on with her life. He cursed himself. He wasn't even protecting her from him.

"Okay. Let's go."

They climbed in his truck and Jay started to head for the precinct.

"Um. Jay? Shouldn't we swing by your place?" Hailey questioned.

"I have all my stuff from yesterday, I'm good."

"Including the clothes you wore yesterday." She said with a half smile.

Of course. They were part of the intelligence unit. Detectives. Like everyone wouldn't notice he wore these clothes yesterday. And even if they all assumed a strictly platonic reasoning, it would raise questions. Jay changed their course and quickly ran up to his apartment for fresh clothes.

As they walked into the intelligence office, all eyes turned to them. Surprise and concern written all over the faces of Hailey's colleagues. Voight stormed out of his office, up to Jay.

"Why did you bring her here. She's on medical leave! She needs time!" He spat, rage trembling through his body. Jay knew that anger was a build up from the events of the last weeks, and he was the one getting the brunt of it, as usual.

Hailey stepped between them.

"I want to be here, Sarge. I need to be here. I can't sit around and pity myself."

Hank sighed. He felt the same sort of guilt that Jay did. The whole team did. They each blamed themselves for not doing something differently to prevent what happened to Hailey.

"Alright. Then let's get to it."

Kim began briefing them on a new drug case, but Jay was only half listening. He watched Hailey's tired face. This was what she wanted, but was it the best for her?

"Kev and Adam, you'll pose as buyers, Vanessa and Kim, foot patrol. Jay and Hailey I want you on surveillance." Voight said.

The team began to prep there things, and Voight pulled Hailey aside.

"I get that you want to be here, and frankly, we could use you. But you are not ready for combat." Voight insisted. "You can run surveillance and help put together clues, but you are not going undercover, and you are not to pursue a suspect alone."

Hailey began to protest, but Voight cut her off.

"That's an order. No exceptions." They could use her brain for sure, but Voight wanted her body to be in minimal danger.

"Until when?" She questioned.

"Until I say so." He said roughly, and walked away.

The day was busy, but uneventful. Just what she needed to keep her mind off of the things she didn't want to remember. But their were still subtle hints throughout the day that reminded her. Her team walked on eggshells around her. Jay was never farther then an a few feet away, and she longed for the safety of his arms.

At the end of the day, Jay drove her home silently. As they pulled up to her apartment, her eyes said to him what she wanted. He pulled the bag he had quickly packed that morning out of his backseat, and followed her into the building, regret forming in the back of his mind, but his need for her winning the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story assumes the events in Season 7, Episode 8 result in Burgess and Ruzek having a baby, but not being together... For now ;) Also Rojas and Upton are not currently roommates like they are in Season 7. Thanks for the feedback!_

the following days, a pattern developed. Every day, Jay would drive them to work, and at night he would remain with Hailey. It had been days since he had been at his own apartment, but knew his neighbors wouldn't be suspicious. It was common with his job to be gone for extended amounts of time with no explanation.

It was another morning, and he had gotten used to waking up and seeing her face. But their was still a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him this needed to stop. As Hailey poured their morning coffee, he cleared his throat and began.

"Hailey. Remember when I was struggling with PTSD and you encouraged me to talk to a therapist? I think you should talk to a professional."

She looked up from her mug with surprise.

"Is their something about this arrangement that you aren't enjoying?" She questioned.

"It's not that, you're... " His mouth fumbled for the right words. "You're... Perfect. But we can't do this forever. The past two weeks have been great but what's next?"

Hailey knew he was right. But she had gotten so comfortable in their routine. She hated the thought of being alone.

"I don't want to be alone, Jay."

"Then I'll sleep in your guest room. We can't keep doing what we're doing. It can't be healthy for your healing process, Hailey. You told me I have to face my demons, not run from them."

She knew he was right, and she hated it. They had another silent ride to work, both lost in their thoughts. She followed him up the stairs to their desks, where the rest of the team was already assembled for the day.

Hailey threw herself into her work, leaving no space for her brain to trail off thinking about Jay. Thankfully, Voight paired her with Kim for the day. As they sat in an unmarked car, waiting to spot their suspect, Kim tried to keep a light conversation, but Hailey's responses where minimal.

Kim was showing Hailey pictures of her one year old daughter, Marin, who she co-parented with fellow Officer Adam Ruzek.

"How do you do it?" Hailey blurted out.

"Do what?" Asked Kim.

"How do you maintain a working relationship and co-parent with Adam when you have so much history?" Hailey herself had a history with Adam, but their relationship had been light and fun, nothing to the depths of her feelings for Jay.

Kim was shocked by Hailey's sudden interest in a conversation.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly," she explained," some days it's easy to focus on our current state. But then there's moments that stir up old feelings, and I'm not sure how to feel about Adam. Sometimes I wish... I guess that things were different. That we were more then... whatever it is we are. But that has always just made things so complicated, so I just keep moving forward the way we are." Kim wasn't sure why she was being so honest. Her and Hailey were friends, but they'd never been super close. But after what Hailey had been through, Kim knew she deserved the truth.

"Jay says I need to see a therapist." Hailey said quietly.

"I don't think he's wrong," said Kim carefully. "Something terrible happened to you, Hailey, but that doesn't mean it has to define you."

On their way back to the station they made a stop at Chicago Med. Walking in, Hailey saw her friend, Doctor Natalie Manning.

"Hey, Hailey, how are your holding up?" Natalie asked with concern, placing her hand on Hailey's arm protectively.

"I'm okay. Some days are... Hard. Is Dr. Charles here?" She asked, hoping to speak to Med's top psychiatrist.

"Sure, I'll page him."

Doctor Daniel Charles entered the waiting room, relieved to see Hailey there. He was hoping she'd reach out to talk to someone, but he didn't want to push her.

Hey, Daniel. I think I need to talk to someone, but I was hoping maybe you could recommend a female doctor?"

He was disappointed he wouldn't be the one to help her, but he understood her reasoning, and helped her set up an appointment with a female therapist.

Returning to Kim's car, they headed back to the station. Seeing Jay at his desk, she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She was going to be alone tonight. Jay stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, I was just telling Rojas what you were saying when I picked you up this morning." He said pointedly, his eyes telling her to play along. "You know, how you said you hate being alone at your place?" Well at least that part was true, they had talked about that, but because he was leaving, not because she had actually been alone for two weeks.

Rojas walked over from her desk. "Yeah, I told Jay, my sister is pretty stable. I could come stay with you." When Vanessa had first come to Intelligence from months of being undercover, she had nowhere to live and Hailey had taken her in. A few months later, Vanessa's sister had lost her job, and Rojas moved in with her to help with bills and raising her nieces.

Hailey knew it was all a set up. Hell, Kim probably called them while she was in Med and told them she was emotional. But she couldn't disagree, it sounded like a good alternative. She would have preferred to continue her thing with Jay, but at least she wouldn't be alone in her quiet apartment.

She got in Vanessa's car, they swung by her sister's for Vanessa to grab some things, then went back to Hailey's. Rojas settled back into her own room, and Hailey went to bed early. She laid awake in her room, alone, wishing that a specific someone filled the space next to her. She got up, walked over to her dresser, and took her gun out of the holster. Just because Rojas was in the next room didn't mean Hailey wasnt going to sleep with her Glock under the pillow. She settled in with her hand on her cold companion, and drifted into a restless sleep.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kim and Adam's daughter being named "Marin" is a play on using the actress Marina Squerciati's name who plays Kim Burgess. I have no idea what they might actually name this baby if they have it, but I like to imagine it's something with meaning!_


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went on, the living arrangement between Hailey and Vanessa proving to be a good fit. Hailey had always like Vanessa's easy going personality, and they fell back into their old routines from the first time they had lived together. Hailey was going to therapy sessions and slowly working through her fears with her doctor. She was starting to feel almost like her old self. Almost. She definitely wasn't ready to try dating again after the events 6 weeks ago, and she didn't know when she'd ever be ready. Especially because she didn't know how to start over with the one person she wanted to be with. She felt like she had forced herself on him, and now their relationship was weighted.

Walking out to the kitchen one Sunday morning in pajama shorts, she poured her coffee and turned to Rojas who was sitting at the island.

Rojas gasped, her gaze falling to Hailey's thigh, where the scared over "BITCH" could easily still be read.

Hailey followed her gaze. Right. She had forgotten about that. At least she could forget a piece of the bigger story.

"They did that to you. Those bastards." Rojas said shaking her head.

"Hey, maybe I should get a tattoo over it." Hailey laughed nervously.

Rojas caught Hailey's pleading vibe for normalcy and said, "You know, I always pictured you as a girl with a tiger covering half her leg. Or maybe a dragon wrapping around your body."

Hailey laughed, a genuine laugh. It felt good.

"You know what? Let's do it." She said raising her eyebrows.

Rojas jumped up, "I'm down for a girl's day! Can the dragon be holding a heart with my name on it? I mean, it was my idea."

Hailey laughed and followed her out the door. They walked around the city, went out for lunch, and Hailey finally got to have some fun. Nearing evening, they walked into a tattoo shop on the east side.

Scanning the books on the counter, Hailey spotted an intricately designed elephant. She asked the tattoo artist to work into the design the Greek word for strength - δύναμη

The artist set to work. She appreciated the fact that he didn't ask questions about the scar on her thigh, or why that nasty word was there. And soon it was gone, a fresh, majestic elephant about the size of her palm covering the spot.

Hailey felt so free as they left the tattoo shop. Next, they went to Molly's for drinks, a local firefighter bar. Walking in, her smile fell. There at the bar sat Jay, with his friend, fire lieutenant Kelly Severide. After a carefree day, here sat the person she cared about the most.

When Hailey walked in, Jay saw a genuine smile on her face, something that had been missing for weeks. When their eyes met it fell. So she was finally as disgusted with him as he was with himself.

"Hey, it's Halstead!" Rojas exclaimed, and sat down next to him at the bar. Hailey followed, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"My girl here is all tatted up!" Laughed Vanessa.

"Oh yeah?" Questioned Severide. He didn't know Hailey well, but she seemed pretty straight laced, a tattoo didn't seem like her thing.

"Yup, right here." She said, tapping her thigh. Her eyes caught Jay's, and she watched as realization set in. He knew what had been there. He had seen it many times in her room at night. He wanted to talk to her, alone. See how she was doing. But did he even deserve that much? He had taken advantage of her at her weakest.

Hailey looked at Jay's familiar face. He looked sad. She wished she could talk to him like she used too. But she had pushed him too far. She didn't deserve to ask for anything else from him. She quickly finished her drink and asked Rojas if they could go home, she was tired.

The next day, Hailey woke up with a splitting headache. Seriously? It hadn't been that long since she'd gone out, probably two months, and she was hungover after one drink.

She fumbled through her morning routines, skipping the coffee because she felt queasy.

All day she couldn't shake the crappy feeling. At one point she thought she was going to have to throw up out the door of Adam's car. They were sitting behind a warehouse while Jay and Vanessa staged a drug buy inside, waiting to make sure no one ran out the back. Adam was saying something about his weekend, and Hailey was trying to focus on his words so she wouldn't be sick. Suddenly, a young man busted out the back door and started running down the street, Hailey and Adam lept out of the car in pursuit.

"Stay behind me, Hail." Adam shouted, protectively.

They turned at the end of the street following the offender down a narrow alley, which ended in a fence. Before he could get to the top, Adam grabbed the kid and had him on the ground before Hailey even had her cuffs out.

They took the boy back to a patrol car and send him along to the station to be processed with his buddies.

Sarge said they could do their paperwork in the morning, and the team headed to their homes. Haley was grateful, this day has been hard, and she was tired. She crawled into bed, and was so exhausted, for the first time in the weeks without Jay in her bed, she fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning she woke up feeling much better. Rojas had made scrambled eggs and bacon, and Hailey wolfed it down after eating little the day before.

Heading to her desk, Hailey saw Jay was working quietly on his computer.

"Hey." She said awkwardly.

He looked up. "Hey."

Now she was stuck. How did she convey to him everything she was feeling. But she didn't have time to even try, as the rest of the team filed in. She say down at her desk, defeated.

The day was slow, just what she needed. The queasy feeling was creeping up on her again, and she suddenly felt the need to rush to the bathroom, losing her breakfast in the toilet. Hailey sat on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. Bad eggs? She heard the door open behind her, then someone was crouched beside her. She turned to see Kim's worried face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on, I've just felt off the past few days."

Kim sat in front of Hailey on the floor and took her hands. "Hail, do you think it could be something else?"

Hailey didn't know what she meant.

"Like food poisoning?"

Kim didn't know how to put it so she was direct. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Hailey's face fell. "Shit." She exclaimed. "Oh shit, Kim how did I not think of that." She stood shaking her head. "No. No no no." She was just starting to work through things. Things were getting better.

Kim tried to calm her down. "Hailey, after what happened to you, it could be possible. I can go get a test for you at the pharmacy."

Hailey started shaking. "This cant be happening!" She cried.

"Shhh shhh" Kim soothed, as she hugged Hailey's sobbing frame. "We'll figure it out. We have your back, Hail."

Hailey pulled herself together. The women left the bathroom and returned to their desks. Kim peaked her head into Voight's office. "Hey Sarge? Since things are slow, can I run down to Marin's daycare for a visit?"

"Sure," Voight responded ,"Just keep it quick in case something comes in."

Kim walked towards the stairs, nodding at Hailey as she left. Thirty minutes later, she was back, slipping a small brown bag onto Hailey's desk.

Hailey took the package to the bathroom and unwrapped the pregnancy test. Following the instructions, she waited the agonizing few minutes until it was processed. Finally, looking down at the test in her hands, the "+" sign glared back at her. Her vision started swimming as tears filled her eyes.

She heard Voight calling them. They had a case. She tried to make her face as normal as possible. When she walked back to their desks, the others were focused on Voight, but Kim's head was turned her way. She gave Kim a small nod, confirming her worst nightmare.

Voight had briefed them on the case and was giving assignments. "Hailey, you'll be with Jay on surveillance."

As if this day could get any worse.

Sitting in the van, Hailey had nowhere to go to avoid him.

"How's the therapy going?" He asked.

She hesitated, unsure what to say. "It's good. There's ... A lot to work through."

Jay took a deep breath. "Hailey, I need to say I'm sorry. I should've done so many things differently to protect you. I should've protected you from me."

She stared at him confused. "No Jay, you were there for me."

"Not in the way I should've been. I was selfish. I should've..." He trailed off, disgusted with himself. He couldn't even apologize properly.

Attwater's voice over the intercom gave the code word for the team to move in, and Jay jumped out of the van, closing the door with Hailey safetly inside.

Hailey didn't get another chance to talk with Jay the rest of the day. As she was leaving, Kim touched her arm gently.

"Hey, maybe you should swing by Med and see Natalie?"

Right. She should probably confirm what she was already pretty certain of. I mean, what was the chance that cheap test was wrong.

"I can go with you if you want." Kim told her.

"Okay."

She told Rojas she was going to get dinner with Kim, and they left. Swinging by the daycare, Hailey watched as Kim swept her daughter into her arms. "Hey baby, how was your day?" The little girl babbled unintelligible things, and giggled as Kim tickled her chin.

"Hey, I can ask Adam if I can drop her off. It was my day to pick her up, but he won't mind."

"No, it's fine." Hailey said. "I don't want to mess up your night."

"I don't mind bringing her if that's alright."

"Yeah, it's fine."

They loaded up in Kim's car. Hailey was watching as Kim put Marin in her car seat, talking to the child about her day, the little girl looking up at Kim with complete adoration.

"You're a good mom." Hailey spoke softly.

Kim smiled. "Oh, I'm not perfect, trust me." She looked at Hailey with a serious expression. "Hailey, you have options. You don't have to go through with this, and no one will think any less of you."

Hailey nodded. "I know. I just... This baby... Its not my fault... It's not this baby's fault..." Hailey was blubbering.

"Let's see what Natalie says."

Arriving at the hospital, as Hailey dressed in a gown, Kim filled Natalie in. Doctor Manning had a nurse draw blood for a test, and sat with Hailey and Kim as they waited on the results, playing with little Marin on the bed. "We'll get you through this, Hailey. We're here for you." Natalie comforted her, wrapping her arm around Hailey's shoulder.

When Hailey's tests returned, Natalie scanned the paperwork. Her heart dropped. "Yeah. You're pregnant, Hail. HCG levels are consistent with about 6 weeks." Hailey began to cry, amazed she had any tears left.

"So, you have options." Natalie was direct. "Terminating the pregnancy, that's best done before 12 weeks, but can be done up until 20 weeks if you need more time to think about it. Or if you want to carry this baby for adoption, we can work that out too."

Hailey looked at little Marin, then to Natalie. "What if I want to keep it?"

Natalie was surprised. It was uncommon for victims of rape to want to keep the babies when they found themselves pregnant, and she thought with her job, Hailey wouldn't want to put her career on hold.

"That's an option, but like I said, you can change your mind."

Hailey looked from Natalie to Kim, both of them looking confused but trying to understand.

"You must think I'm crazy," laughed Hailey nervously. " But I can't shake the feeling that this baby deserves life. I feel like... Getting rid of it is just another emotional hurdle I'll have to get over. What if abortion is the wrong choice?"

"Like I said, you have time." Natalie repeated.

Kim drove her home, not speaking, hoping she was giving Hailey the space she needed. As Hailey got out of the car, Kim leaned over the center console. "Hey, if you need to talk, I'm here. Anytime."

"Thanks, Kim." Hailey closed the door and walked into her apartment, the weight of he problems on her shoulders.

"Hey what was for dinner?" Exclaimed Rojas as she opened the door.

"What?" Hailey was confused.

"Dinner? With Burgess?"

"Oh! Right. Um, tacos." Hailey picked the first thing that popped in her head, it sounded legit. "Well I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go to bed." And she retreated to her room. She lay in bed, looking at the ceiling, sleep escaping her until the early hours of the morning when her exhausted mind and body finally succumbed to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks. Hailey knew it was only a matter of time until her condition became evident. She still was unsure what to do. For the most part, she had been able to hide the worst incidents of morning sickness. A lot of it was attributed to Kim's quick thinking. One time, as Hailey rushed to the bathroom, Adam watched her go and asked "What's wrong with her?"

"Lady issues." Kim responded.

"Enough said." Adam turned bright pink and shuffled away, the other men overhearing and trying to busy themselves with something else. When Hailey returned, all her male co-workers seemed to disappear. Kim was sitting at her desk chuckling.

"What's the deal?"

"I suggested you were having lady issues, and they seemed uncomfortable about the natural processes of the female body," Kim said with a laugh.

Hailey smiled too. Kim hadn't lied. It just wasn't what the guys thought. Eventually she'd have to tell them, but she wanted to put off that pity party for as long as possible.

Vanessa walked up the stairs, looking confused.

"Hey, the guys asked if it was safe for them to come back up? I don't get it. Safe from what?"

"PMS." Said Kim, and the three women laughed. Boys will be boys.

Days later, Voight called Hailey into his office.

"Anything you want to tell me, Upton?"

She was shocked. How could he know? He had to be talking about something else, so she played dumb.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Sarge."

Hank Voight sighed and motioned for her to sit. Leaning on his desk, he looked Hailey dead in the eyes.

"Hailey. You are an asset to this team. I want you to be here. But you have got to be straight with me so I can protect you. Both of you." He said, his eyes falling to her abdomen.

Well that couldn't be a coincidence.

"How did you know?" She questioned.

"I'm not so old that I can't remember what Camille was like when she was pregnant with Justin." He stated. "And don't think I haven't noticed your lack of coffee and frequent bathroom breaks."

In some way, Hailey was relieved he knew.

"What do I do, Sarge?"

"Whatever is right for you."

Hailey lay awake in bed that night, the loneliness creeping in. What was she going to do? She couldn't raise a baby. But although the baby in her womb was the result of a criminal's despicable deed, it was still partially her. If she destroyed this tiny part of herself, would she ever be whole again?

Hailey threw off her covers and got dressed. Her phone flashed "3:45am." Walking to her car, she knew she had to tell him. He would help her. She quickly drove to Jay's apartment. Firmly, she knocked on the door. After a bit, the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Jay, slowly pulling his shirt down over his abs.

"Hailey? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Uh. Yeah. Um..." Jay stumbled over his words but made way for her to come in.

Collapsing on the couch, she started to cry. "I don't know what to do, Jay. This is all just too much."

Jay moved closer to her, putting his arms around her, something he'd been longing to do for weeks.

"It's okay, whatever you need, I'm here."

She took a deep breath and began, "Jay, I'm..."

"Jay?"

Hailey's head snapped up. Hey eyes opened wide in surprise as she saw a brunette woman standing in the hallway to his bedroom.

Hailey lept off the couch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." She reached for the door, Jay scrambling behind her.

"Hail, wait."

"I'm sorry. " She practically ran down the hallway, back to her car, the tears already falling down her cheeks.

Jay watched her go, cursing himself. Of all the nights. Returning to his living room, his companion was still waiting there.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My partner from work." He replied. "She's going through some stuff."

"Come back to bed?" The woman said suggestively.

Jay followed her, mentally berating himself for being the biggest idiot.

The next day, Hailey drug herself out of bed pulling on her pants. Nearing the end of the first trimester, her pants were getting impossible to button. Taking her hair tie off her wrist, she looped it through the button hole and around the button and breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled on a long shirt to cover her waistband. Today was her first ultrasound, and she was nervous. When she arrived at the station, she popped into Voight's office.

"Hey Sarge. Just wanted to remind you I have an appointment this morning."

He looked up from his desk, knowingly. "Do you want someone to go with you? Kim?"

"Honestly, I think I'd rather go alone." She couldn't ask the person she really wanted to go with her.

Laying in the hospital as Natalie rubbed a warm gel on her belly, Hailey was quiet. Natalie had sensed the other woman's emotion, and tried not to ask to many questions. She knew Hailey would talk to them when she was ready.

As the image appeared on the screen, Hailey gasped. Even at 12 weeks, it was already the shape of a tiny baby.

Natalie's brow furrowed. Something didn't look right.

Hailey saw her confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing exactly... The baby just measures quite small for how far along you are..." Natalie turned to Hailey.

"That's a little unusual, but it's not necessarily a bad thing. Babies come in different sizes, just like adults. But the development looks a little behind. I'm not sure your quite as far along as we thought."

Hailey was confused. "But the... The rape," she spat out the word, "was 12 weeks ago, wouldn't that be consistent?"

Natalie sat on the edge of Hailey's bed. "Not necessarily. We measure the gestational age based off of a woman's last period. Since you don't remember when that was, I made an educated guess based on your HCG levels. You might not be as far along as we thought." This was true. With the physical demands and stress of her job, it wasn't uncommon for Hailey's body to skip periods. And the past few weeks had certainly been stressful.

The situation started to dawn on Hailey. "You mean this might not be a rapist's baby?" She questioned.

Natalie looked at her, confused. "I mean you would've had to have sex with someone else in the weeks around the time of the rape..." Trailing off she saw the look on Hailey's face. "Oh. Okay. Well, the only way to be completely sure is a DNA test." Natalie did not want to be judgemental. Hailey had been through Hell, she didn't have to explain her actions to anyone.

Hailey decided to confide in Natalie. "If I tell you something, theres doctor to patient confidentiality, right?"

Natalie smiled. "Yes, and also friend to friend confidentiality."

Hailey took a deep breath. "It's Jay."

Natalie did her best to keep the shock off of her face, but Hailey caught a glimpse. "I know. It's crazy. But I just needed someone and he was there..." She looked up a Natalie, a glimmer of hope on her face. "How do I find out for sure?"

"Well, we can do a blood draw and separate the baby's free floating DNA in your plasma, then compare it to your DNA profile to determine the baby's DNA. Then we just need a cheek swab to see if Jay's matches."

"So what, I'm just supposed to walk up to Jay like 'Hey partner, I'm pregnant and your the father. Or a rapist is.' How is his girlfriend going to like that." Hailey huffed.

"Girlfriend?" Will hadn't told Natalie anything about a girlfriend. Then again, he and Jay weren't the closest of brothers.

Hailey told Natalie about the brunette, and Natalie tried to stay positive.

"If I know anything about Jay, it's that he'll stand by you. No matter who fathered this baby."

Hailey knew she was right. But Jay didn't deserve that obligation. She knew one thing after seeing the image on the screen, she was going to keep the baby. Whatever the outcome of the DNA test.

She headed back to work, anxious to tell Kim about the recent development. Ironically, her tragedy had brought them closer. Seeing how Kim was able to juggle her career and being a single mother gave Hailey hope for her future with her baby. Kim did have Adam's support, but Marin's care was primarily Kim's responsibility. And Hailey knew there were plenty of people supporting her in her life.

Returning to the precinct, Hailey looked around for Kim.

"Hey, Kev. Do you know where Burgess is?"

Kevin looked up from his desk. "Her and Rojas went to check out a lead. Voight said he wanted to talk to you when you got back from therapy."

She walked to his office, opening the door to see Jay sitting inside. When she stepped in the door, their conversation cut short, both men turning to look at her. Jay looked angry. Shit, did Voight tell him?

"You wanted to see me, Sarge?"

"Yeah sit down. I've decided to rearrange partners. I want you to start riding with Attwater, Jay's gonna ride with Adam."

Jay butted in. "I told him we've got a good thing. We trust each other, right?" He said.

This was her chance to avoid him. "You know, maybe a change is good, get us used to working with others. That'll make the whole team better as a unit." She could see the hurt on his face.

"Okay then, effective immediately." Voight ordered.

Hailey left his office, Jay close behind.

"What the hell, Hail. I thought we were good together."

"We were, but everybody moves on right?" Her comment was loaded with alternative meaning.

Jay sighed. "Is this about Kara? Look, that woman the other night, it wasn't anything, she's just -"

Hailey cut him off. "No. It's not about that. Who you sleep with is your business. I don't care." She turned and stormed off. She did care. Because she wanted it to be her.

When Hailey finally got to talk to Kim, she explained the paternity question of the baby. Kim didn't know what to say. But she knew she couldn't judge Hailey, she too had turned to Adam when her emotions got the best of her.

"I've got a plan. Let me take care of the DNA sample." Kim said.

The next day, Kim walked in with a big box.

"Alright guys. I need everyone's help! Zoey is doing a science project on DNA and the differences in gender and race. So I need you guys to give me samples."

Hailey smiled. Leave it to Kim to come up with a brilliant plan. Everyone, eager to help Kim's neice, swabbed their cheeks and returned the sample to Kim, who carefully stored and labeled them.

"You guys rock, Zoey is totally gonna win," She laughed.

As Hailey was leaving at the end of the day, Kim slipped her the sample with Jay's name on it.

"Might want to run this to Nat."

Hailey hurried to the hospital. Anxiously looking for Natalie, she ran into Will.

"Hey, Hailey, how are you?"

"I'm good, is Natalie here?"

"She's helping in obstetrics, but she should be done soon... Is there something I can help with?" He asked.

How about helping me figure out if you're going to be an Uncle, she thought.

"Um, I think I'll just wait for Natalie."

"Sure." Said Will, looking at her oddly. He could tell something was going on, but knew it wasn't his place to pry.

When Natalie finally arrived, she took the sample. "It'll be a few days, I'll call you when the results are in."

Hailey drove home, unsure how she was going to be able to focus on anything until those results came back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hailey sat in the waiting room of Chicago Med. Natalie had called that the results of the DNA testing were in, and Hailey had been trying all day to get a moment to run down to the hospital. Finally, when she arrived, Natalie was busy, again. She tried to stay cool as she waited, but her nerves were making her hands shake.

"Hailey?"

She turned to see Will. Seriously. Did anyone else work here?

"Hey. I'm just waiting on Natalie... again." She laughed nervously.

"Are you sure I can't help?" He wished she would just let him help her.

"I'm okay to wait."

Will looked down at her hands as she tried to still them.

"Come on, Hailey. Natalie is helping with a prenatal surgery. It could be hours. The nurse said you're waiting on tests results. Just let me go over them with you. I promise I'm qualified." He smiled gently.

"Please. I just want to talk to Natalie." She whispered.

"Alright." He had already pushed her too far.

An hour later, Hailey was still sitting there. Her entire leg was quivering with anticipation.

Will couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her folder and walked over to her.

"I can't stand watching you Hailey. Just let me go over your results with you."

Hailey sighed. She couldn't stand it either. "Fine." I guess he'd find out soon enough. And HIPPA laws meant it would be illegal for him to tell Jay. She walked to an exam room, and Will closed the door.

Opening her folder, Will's eyes scanned the contents.

"Alright... So the - " Will's eyes got wide. He tried to cover his surprise, clearing his throat. "The, um, DNA results for the sample marked - "

Will stopped, staring opened mouthed at the paper in front of him.

"Just tell me what it says, Will." Hailey said wearily. She was so ready for this to be over.

"Um, the sample marked... Jay Halstead," Will couldn't believe what he was saying, "is a positive match."

She sighed with relief. This was good. Sort of. At least her baby hadn't been a product of evil. Maybe it was love? She felt that on her end. But what would Jay say?

"You can't tell Jay." She said to Will, knowing he wasn't allowed to anyway.

"I know." Will couldn't wait to discuss it with Natalie later. Hailey was pregnant with Jay's baby? This was huge.

As she walked out of the room, Will stopped her. "Hey, Hailey? Congratulations."

Well that was the first time she heard that. So far, everyone who knew about her baby had at first believed it was a result of her being abducted. No one was going to congratulate her on that. But Will only knew the part where she found out Jay was the father.

The day ended as she had become accustomed too. Laying awake in bed thinking about her problems, alone. She couldn't sleep, as usual, so she went back out to the kitchen. The clock only said "11:38pm." She sat at the island, staring at the clock, watching minutes tick by. At "12:17am" she heard the locks in the door clicking and Rojas walked in.

"Hey, you didnt have to wait up for me."

"Uh I wasn't." Hailey admitted. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Rojas sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk?" She asked softly.

Hailey hesitated. Should she tell her? She really liked Vanessa, but Hailey had had enough shocked reactions for one day.

"I'm okay." She said. And she knew that she was finally saying that statement truthfully. She wasn't great, she still had a lot to figure out, but she was going to get there.

Fall turned into winter, and with bulkier clothes, Hailey's growing abdomen was easy to hide. Aside from Voight and Kim, the rest of the Intelligence team remained unaware of her situation. Avoiding Jay was easy with her new partnership with Kevin, and Voight still had her doing low risk tasks. Jay often was picked to go undercover, he was smart and quick thinking in tough situations. Whenever they did talk, it was awkward, and Hailey wished they could go back to how they were before she was abducted. But everything was different now. Without him, her feelings had only grown, and it was clear that he had moved on.

Ever since the night Hailey had come to Jay's apartment he had been trying to come up with the right thing to say. But in his mind, it all came up short. How was he supposed to convey to someone he had hurt, that he would never do it again? But he wasn't sure he could promise Hailey that, so he didn't deserve her. He could tell she was avoiding him, and he knew it was because he had screwed up.

Hailey was nearing the half way point of her pregnancy. One cold January day, Hailey was once again sitting in the surveillance van with Kevin. Watching the screen as the hidden camera in Kim's coat showed two men negotiating the terms of a heroin buy. When Kim and Jay pulled out their badges to arrest the perpatrators, sudden gunfire erupted. Jay fell, and Kim half drug him as they scrambled for cover.

"Officer down, Officer down!" She heard Kim say over her radio. The camera in Kim's coat cutting out.

There was commotion on the radio, finally Voight's voice said, "It's coming from a car on the street!"

Kevin lept out of the van while Hailey waited helplessly, gripping her radio, hoping for Jay to say something to let her know he was okay.

The intelligence team surrounded the car, taking down the driver. A woman cowered in the backseat, unharmed. The team had lost the other drug dealers, and Voight swore and punched the hood of the shooters car. It had taken weeks to get to this point. They were going to eliminate a serious heroin distributor, now they were back to square one.

When Hailey heard Voight say "Scene secure" on his radio, she ran for Jay.

He was sitting against a parked car, holding his lower left side, groaning. He was alive.

"Jay, where are you hit, let me see." She said crouching next to him. She helped him take off his vest and shirt. She ran her hand down his familar chest, checking for wounds. A nasty bruise was forming on his upper ribs where a bullet had hit his vest, and another had caught him a little above his left hip. The hip wound looked pretty nasty. Taking gauze out of the first aide kit, she applied pressure.

"It looks like it went through," she told him.

As she leaned over him, her body was so close to his. He breathed in her familar scent and felt dizzy... Maybe it was from the blood loss. He needed to touch her. Putting his hand over the one holding the gauze, he felt her tense. Embarrassed he tried to cover, "I... I can hold it myself."

"Right. Okay."

She sat next to him in silence until the paramedics came and took him to Chicago Med.

The rest of the team took the woman back to interrogation to see if they could salvage anything from the bust.

When Jay returned, Vanessa and Adam were still talking to the woman.

"Look, you gotta give us something, or we can't help you." Adam was saying.

Jay joined Voight and Hailey on the other side of the two way mirror.

"Hey, what did I miss."

"So this girl here is the girlfriend of Andre Santos, the guy bringing the heroin into Chicago. But she won't talk. We haven't got an angle yet."

Hailey watched the woman. Her hands rested on her stomach protectively. Hailey knew that pose. She herself did it.

"Sarge, I have an idea. Let me talk to her alone."

"Alright." Hailey had good instincts, Voight trusted that she knew what she was doing.

Hailey swapped places with Rojas and Ruzek.

"Hey, can I get you anything? Water?"

The woman shook her head.

"What's your name?" Hailey asked.

"Paola." The woman said. "I don't know anything, that man driving was just giving me a ride."

Hailey sat down across from her.

"Look, Paola. We know who you are and why you were there. And you're going to go to jail if you don't give us something to help. You help us, we help you and your baby stay out of jail."

The young woman looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"How far along are you?" Hailey questioned gently.

"How did you-"

Hailey cut her off. "Look. If you go to jail, your baby is going to be born there. And then their going to go into the custody of social services, and if or when you get out, your baby isn't going to know you and chances are you're not getting them back. If you help us, we can help you stay clean and raise your baby on your own. You don't need Andre. We can help you."

Paola shook her head. "You don't understand."

This was it. Hailey took a deep breath. "I do understand. Because I'm just like you."

The young woman looked at Hailey, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Pregnant. Alone. Unsure of your future but wanting the best for your baby. That's me too."

Paola's face softened. "You're pregnant too?"

Hailey reached into her pocket and pulled out the ultrasound picture she carried with her. "Yeah. 19 weeks. And I promise, we can help you have a good life with your baby."

"I'm 24 weeks. I don't want my baby to grow up in poverty and rely on drug sales to keep food on the table."

"Then help us. We can protect you." Hailey promised.

"Okay."

As Hailey gathered information from the girl, the shock of what she said had caused a silence to fall over everyone on the other side of the glass.

Vanessa couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. No wonder Hailey had been acting so off.

What a good play, Adam thought. But where did Hailey get an ultrasound picture?

Voight was proud of her for being willing to be honest in order to help the team, even though he knew this was going to cost her.

And Jay. Jay had already lost blood today and now after what he heard he thought he might pass out. Did she say pregnant? Was she serious? He was fumbling to do the math in his head. 19 weeks. 19 weeks. How many weeks ago was she raped? Then realization hit him and he slumped down against the wall. How many weeks ago had they been together? 19 weeks, that was almost 5 months. How did he not notice this for 5 months?

Voight saw his team reacting in their own ways and gathered them together in his office, calling in Kevin and Kim as well.

"Yes, Hailey is pregnant. That's why I've been keeping her on light duty. But she's keeping private about it, and we need to respect that. She needed our support after what happened to her, and now that this happened because of it, we need to continue supporting her."

Kim stood back from the others. It didn't sound like Hailey had filled Voight in on the baby's paternity. Watching Jay, his face was white as a sheet. Yeah, she was thinking maybe he was questioning the paternity too.

Adam caught her arm as they left the office. "So wait, this is serious? I thought it was just a play?"

"Yeah it's legit." She told him.

"Damn. Poor Hailey. Hey, you should give her advice. You're a damn good mom."

"If that's supposed to be a compliment, thanks."

Adam cursed himself. He was always saying the wrong thing with Kim. He had to prove to her he was all in on helping raise their daughter.

"I shouldn't have said it like that, I mean, you're an amazing mom, Kim. You know everything."

Kim laughed at how far from the truth that was, and told Adam with a smile ,"well I think you're a damn good dad." He smiled back at her, enjoying the moment.

Meanwhile Jay was pacing outside of the interrogation room as Hailey finished up. When she stepped out the door, she practically smacked into his chest.

"We need to talk," he said, pulling her into a closet down the hall.

Here we go, she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Pulling Hailey into the closet, Jay's brain was going a hundred miles an hour.

"What the hell is going on Hailey? You're pregnant?"

"Mhmm." She muttered.

"Well, what does that mean? Is it from... the... the rape," he hated that word, "or from... Us."

"It's from us." She whispered. Damn, this was bad. Watching his reaction, she realized how unfair it had been to keep him in the dark.

"How can you be sure?"

"There's no science project for Zoey." She said quietly.

She watched as he put together what she was saying, realizing what it meant. Speechless, he rubbed his forehead and ran his hand through his hair.

Hailey gently touched his arm, longing for him to hold her. "Look, I don't expect anything from you, this is my fault -"

Jay cut her off, rage boiling inside him. "How can you say that?" He had done this to her.

Hailey saw how angry he was getting at her. "Jay I don't want you to be mad at me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wasn't sure how."

"Mad at you?!" He asked incredulously. "How could I be mad at you? This is MY fault." In that moment, he hated himself. He had caved so quickly to her request so many weeks ago. He should've been stronger and got her the help she needed, like she had done for him. He certainly hasn't helped he the way she needed.

Hailey didn't know what to say. All these weeks she had been avoiding him because she thought he didn't care, and the reality was, he acted indifferent because he blamed himself for part of her suffering.

"Jay, I made my own choice. I don't regret it." She said honestly.

"So now what? I want to be involved, but only if you let me." He felt bold asking that much of her.

She knew letting him be a part of this could hurt her, especially after she had come so far. Her emotions were in a fragile state, the pregnancy hormones certainly didn't help with that.

" I have a 20 week anatomy scan ultrasound next week if you want to come." She told him.

"Yeah, text me when. I'll be there." Jay huffed. Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly felt so tired. Well this day had gone a lot differently then he had expected.

Hailey left Jay in the closet to return to her desk, stopping as she walked into the room and all eyes turned to her. She could see the concern in each face, and she knew they all knew the truth.

"So yeah, guys. I'm pregnant."

Vanessa quickly came over and gave her a hug, and Hailey melted into her. It had been a long time since anyone had embraced her like this, and she welcomed it.

Kevin walked up behind them, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey girl, we got you whatever you need, let us know."

"Yeah," Adam agreed as he walked up, "I'm no expert, but I have been known to change some pretty wicked diapers," he said with a grin.

Kim snorted. "I'm sorry, do you have photo evidence of this? Because I don't think that's the truth."

Jay walked into the room, looking at the group embracing Hailey.

"Yo, Jay, get in on this," Kev said.

Jay looked at him blankly, but joined the outskirts of the group. Did anyone else know about him? Hailey deserved no judgement for her actions in the weeks after the attack, but he did. Any way you looked at it, he was just another predator. What would his team think if they found out?

Kim wondered if the look on Jay's face meant he knew the baby was his. She would have to ask Hailey later. For now, the unit got back to work, everyone paying a little extra attention to Hailey. Adam brought her a cup water. Vanessa picked up the pens she spilled. Desk Sargeant Trudy Platt sent up donuts and coffee for the team, but they knew it was for Hailey. Platt was not known for her philanthropy. Word was spreading through the Chicago Police Department about Hailey's situation.

"Man, you guys are treating me like a queen," she laughed as she polished off a second donut.

"Upton, my office." She heard Voight call.

Sitting down in front of his desk, she knew what was coming. They did the same thing when Kim was pregnant.

"Effective immediately, you'll be taken out of the field." He explained. "You can still help with research, and I want you to be a point person for interrogation. You did good today."

"Yeah, I get it, Sarge. And I'll have to be the paperwork girl. I remember the routine when Kim was pregnant."

At least she would still get to be with her unit. Just left back at the station. And not with her favorite partner.

The next week Hailey was getting ready for her appointment. She wiggled into her pants, stretching and stretching the waistband. The hair tie trick was useless anymore. With a sigh, she heard Vanessa coming back in the door from he coffee run, and she walked out of her room in just her bra and unbuttoned pants.

"Rojas, I'm getting to fat for my pants, were going to have to go shopping." She knew Vanessa would jump at the chance, that girl loved a good girl's trip.

As she walked down the hallway she added, "And I think my boobs are getting bigger, which trust me, I could use," she said with a laugh. "I'll tell you what this pregnancy thing is -"

She stopped when she saw Jay standing awkwardly at the door.

"Um, hey. Voight wanted Vanessa to help him with something, so I volunteered to take you to your appointment..." Holding up a coffee container he said "I got your key and coffee from her downstairs."

Embarrassed, Hailey just stood there, unsure what to do. "My pants don't fit." She said weakly.

Glancing down at her growing abdomen Jay replied ,"I see that."

Shit. Right. She was only half dressed. "I better get my shirt." Turning, she hurried back to her room.

When Hailey had walked out from her room talking about boobs, Jay froze. When Voight had said about someone taking Hailey to her appointment, he jumped a the chance. He was planning an excuse to go with her anyway, and this was perfect. But now he felt invasive. He knew she wasn't expecting him, and when he saw her standing there in just a bra, her baby bump clearly visible, he caught his breath.

Damn, she was hot. Standing there with her messy morning hair, Jay could only stammer out an explanation for why he was intruding on her privacy. She was even more attractive with her little belly, growing his child. How could this moment be the most perfect, but also the most shame he had ever felt?

Hailey returned, fully dressed. Climbing in Jay's truck, she looked around at the familiar interior. So many times she had sat in this passenger seat. She longed for simpler times. Quietly, they drove to the hospital. He followed her in the doors, headed for the obstetrics wing, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he was so worked up, they were just looking at a picture on a screen. Wringing his hands, he saw Will approaching them.

"Hey guys! I guess today's a big day. Are you going to find out the gender of your baby?"

Jay stopped. Was that plural? Did 'your' mean Hailey, or both of them? Did Will know?

"Um, I guess we didn't really talk about it," Hailey responded, glancing at Jay. She wasn't used to having someone else's opinion on these things.

"Well, congratulations, again." Will said as his pager went off. "See ya, guys."

Jay turned to Hailey. "Who else knows about us?" He was pretty sure by Will's comments that he knew.

"Just Natalie and Kim. Will and Nat are doctors, you don't have to worry about them telling anyone." She promised.

Still, Jay wished he had been able to tell his brother himself. They weren't the closest, but Will was the only family he had left.

They sat down in an exam room and Natalie came in. She was surprised to see Jay. She looked at Hailey quizzically and Hailey gave her a slight nod, indicating that Jay knew what was going on.

"Alright you guys, let's take a look at your baby."

Hailey lay back on the bed and pulled up her shirt, and Natalie rubbed the warm gel on her abdomen. As she was trying to get the image to focus on the screen, Jay was on the edge of his seat.

And then he saw it. The tiny little body came into focus, and Jay couldn't believe how real it was. It wasn't just a picture on a screen. It was their baby. Natalie was pointing out different parts of the baby, it's lungs, the four chambers of the heart. Ten toes.

"Look," Natalie smiled, "its sucking its thumb."

Jay was in disbelief. This was a real baby. HIS baby. All the emotions were running through him. Joy. Awe. Apprehension. Guilt. Doubt. Fear. He couldn't even do right by Hailey, how was he going to do right for this baby?

Hailey watched the emotions going through Jay's face. He looked terrified. Boldly, she took his hand.

"Do you guys want to know the gender?"

Hailey and Jay looked at each other. "Whatever you want." Jay managed to get out, his voice cracking with emotion.

Natalie checked the ultrasound and said with a grin, "looks like a little boy."

Jay closed his eyes. A week ago he had been nonchalantly enjoying life as a single guy. Now he was the expectant father of a son.

Jay stood up, leaving the room. It was all too much. He ducked into the nearest bathroom as tears started to fall down his face. He couldn't let Hailey see him weak. He was supposed to be the strong one for her.

When he had collected himself, he returned to the exam room were she was gathering her things. "Oh," she said, surprised, "I thought maybe you had abandoned me," Hailey joked nervously.

"Sorry, i just needed a minute," he replied hoarsely.

"Look Jay. I know this is weird. But can we please just try to be friends again?" She begged. "I miss my buddy." She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

Buddy. He was hoping for more than that. But any chance to be close to her again, he would take.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat ,"Um, Kev just doesnt understand my hatred for the Knicks like you do." He said playfully.

She smiled. This was familiar.

"I know right? Did you see Morris' play last week? It was a total foul, the ref should've called that."

Jay laughed, falling back into old routines. He knew this. It was comfortable. He could be Hailey's friend. But how long would it be till that wasn't enough? And this baby coming was going to add a totally unknown layer to their relationship. But Adam and Kim could do it. They made parenting as friends look easy.

Jay knew though he was going to have to do something he wasn't looking forward to. He needed to step up and claim this baby as his. It wasn't that Hailey embarrassed him. He embarrassed himself. He knew Voight's wrath was waiting for him when Hank found out he hadn't treated Hailey like he should've.

Hailey snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm starving. Can we stop by Rosario's on the way to work? You know, it's for the baby." She said with a wink.

Jay chuckled. He knew, pregnant or not, Hailey could eat a whole pizza by herself. "Yeah, okay, but you guys better not hog it all."

She hopped into his truck, taking full liberty with his radio. "You'd better believe we're not raising our baby on this country crap," she said, changing it to an oldies station.

Our baby. He liked the sound of her referring to them as a team again. One thing he knew was that they were good partners. Now it was just going to be at raising a child. He pushed the thoughts of becoming more than that out of his mind. They were working at being their normal selves. Don't ruin it again, he told himself.

They drove off, both happy to be friends again, but wanting more. Neither wanted to ruin what they had patched up between them, so they kept there conversation light and surface level, talking about pizza and the Bulls. Arriving at the station, Hailey pulled an envelope out of her pocket.

"Oh, um, Natalie gave these to me if you want one," she said, passing him an ultrasound picture and shutting the truck door.

Jay sat there, staring at the little babe. Thinking of his own father, he thought to himself, you're going to do right by this baby. And his mother.

Tucking the picture in his wallet, he got out of his truck and followed Hailey inside.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the positive feedback! The drama isn't over yet! Taking baby name suggestions if anyone has them. ;)_

_Also we might get a little Burzek blip in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

All through the spring, Hailey and Jay maintained a platonic relationship, keeping their interactions to discussing work and light topics that they had in common. It was just like old times, albeit, she was pregnant with his baby. Hailey's abdomen had grown quite large, and she was getting restless doing desk work. Her and Kim's relationship had grown a lot as well, with Hailey asking the other mother for advice often.

One day the were both at their desks doing paperwork, Hailey welcoming the companionship.

"Remember when I asked you a long time ago how you make things work with Adam?"

Kim looked up from her computer. "Yeah?"

"You implied you still have feelings for him... How does that work?"

Kim moved to sit on Hailey's desk. "Is this about Jay?"

Hailey blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Kim laughed. "C'mon. You too have always had this... thing."

Hailey smiled softly. "I guess so. But what if I want something more... and that ruins everything?"

Kim shook her head. "I ask myself that almost every day." Looking off she continued, "I see how tender Adam is with Marin... He loves that little girl more than anything and sometimes... I mean, we'll always be connected by her. But us being together could open up all the hurt from the past, and now we have her feelings to think about..." She shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

Hailey didn't want that. She couldn't live the rest of her life thinking about what ifs.

"You know what advice I would give you?" She told Kim. "I'd say go for it. Or you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering."

Hearing commotion on the stairs, Kim moved back to her own desk. "Well I guess we're in the same boat then," she said with a small, sad smile.

Adam and Jay came up the stairs, arguing about basketball.

"C'mon man. You can't be serious. You LIVE in Chicago," Jay was saying.

Kim looked at them questionably.

Jay stormed to Hailey's desk. "Hail, this guy," he said, gesturing at Adam, " is a KNICKS fan. He's rooting against the Bulls on Saturday."

Hailey pretended to be disgusted. "How DARE you!" She half laughed.

Kim put her hands up. "Don't drag me into this, I'm not into sports."

"Alright, were going to have to change that," Jay said. "We'll watch the game at my house Saturday and Hailey and I can show you what you're missing." He told Adam.

"Okay, but I'm bringing my best Knicks cheerleaders," Adam laughed, motioning to Kim.

As the men moved to their desks, Kim leaned over to Hailey and whispered, "sounds like a double date," winking at her.

Saturday came, Hailey didn't know why she was so nervous. She couldn't shake Kim's double date comment. She pulled a different shirt over her 36 weeks baby bump, finally settling on a look. She couldn't believe in another month, this baby would be here. She gathered her things and drove over to Jay's. It had been a long time since she'd been there. The only other times was when they'd had drinks after a particularly hard day, and in her current state she wasn't doing any of that.

She pulled up to his building, not seeing Burgess' or Ruzek's cars in the area. Knocking on his door she was suddenly self conscious. Maybe she should've asked Kim for a ride. Being alone with Jay in his apartment seemed... Intimate. But before she could go wait in her car, he opened the door. His hair was wet like he'd just gotten out of the shower. Her mind wandered to thinking of him in the shower and she was snapped back to attention when he said "Earth to Hailey?"

"Sorry, um, I was just thinking it's been a while since I've been here."

"Yeah, i guess so. Um, well everything is pretty much the same." He said, motioning around his apartment.

She shrugged out of her coat, and Jay's eyes watched her as she awkwardly moved to sit on the couch, her hands on her belly.

"Alright, our Bulls better kill it tonight so we can sway Adam's vote," she laughed "he's gonna - ouch!" She cried.

Jay rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Hailey, what is it?!" He said worried.

"Ouch, this baby keeps kicking me in the ribs, and let me tell you something it is not fun." She grumbled. "Not as bad as getting shot though." She laughed.

"You can feel the baby kick?"

"Oh yeah, all the time..." She could see him looking interest so she said, "um, do you want to feel it?"

"Absolutely," he said, moving closer to her. She placed his hand on her abdomen, and they waited. Hailey's head was swimming with him sitting close. If she turned her head their faces would be close enough too -

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed. "Was that it?!"

"Yup, this little guy is gonna be a boxer," she laughed.

They sat like that for awhile. Jay slipped his arm onto the back of the couch behind Hailey, and she slowly let her head slide down to rest on his shoulder. Both of them were full of emotions but unsure how to express them.

Finally she decided to go for it.

"Jay can we - "

"Hail, I gotta -"

They both stopped. "Um, you go first." She said.

"I gotta tell Voight. You know, about us. He's going to be so mad at me."

"Yeah. I know. But I think he'll understand in time." She comforted.

"What we're you going to say?" He asked her.

"I, um..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Saved by the bell," Jay grinned, jumping up. He opened the door to Adam, Kim and Marin standing together.

"Sorry we're late," Adam said. "I always underestimate the time it takes to get a kid ready."

"That's okay, you didn't miss much," Jay replied. Glancing at the little girl Jay snorted. "Yeah, that Knicks jersey is not allowed in my house."

"Awww c'mon man, not even for the kid?" Adam said, feigning shock.

"Yeah, that's a negative."

Kim laughed, pulling out a Bulls jersey. "Good thing I brought a spare."

The adults gathered some food, Jay was a surprisingly good cook, and sat down to watch the game, Jay pointing out everything the Knicks were doing wrong to Adam. Hailey's eyes were on the little girl playing on the floor as she stacked blocks, Kim praising the little girl's efforts. Marin giggled when the blocks fell over, starting over again.

If only starting over was that easy, Hailey thought.

The little girl waddled around, unsteady. She carried a block to Adam, thrusting it in his hand with a triumphant "Dada!" He pulled the little girl into his big lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "For me!? Thanks, girly," he said.

Hailey looked at Jay. His eyes were on the girl too. There eyes met, and she thought she saw tears. Jay excused himself to the bathroom, standing over the sink. How did Adam make it look so easy? How did he not just grab Kim every second he was close to her and kiss her. That's how he felt when he was with Hailey.

A light knock on the door brought him back. Hailey's voice from the other side said "You alright, Halstead?"

"Yeah," he replied, clearing his throat.

She didnt push it. Going back to the living room, Adam and Kim were playing with their daughter. If they noticed anything was up, they didn't act like it.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, Jay eventually returning to the group. After the Bulls won, Adam slapped Jay on the back saying, "Well I guess it was your lucky night!"

Jay half smiled, and went to the kitchen to clean stuff up. Adam and Kim gathered their things and their sleepy daughter and said their goodbyes, leaving Hailey and Jay alone again.

Driving back to Kim's house, Adam said, "Did you notice a weird vibe between those two?"

Kim glanced sideways at him. Right, no one else knew about the Jay thing. "Uh, nope." She responded, acting aloof.

"Huh. It was like they're sleeping together or something."

Kim snorted. Adam looked at her oddly. She sighed. Well he'd find out eventually. "Jay's the father," she said bluntly.

Adam almost ran a red light, screeching to a halt. "Wait. What?"

"Yup, Jay's the baby daddy. Hailey didn't know right away so... Yeah. Guess they had a thing after her incident."

Adam was shocked. How was Kim so cool about this? How did she even know?

"How did you find out?" He questioned.

"Um I've known since about... 6 weeks I think? The Jay thing we figured out around 12 maybe?"

"Damn. You kept that locked up." He was a little hurt she hadn't confided in him.

She glared at him. "Wouldn't be the first person in this unit to keep secrets." Well that was weighted.

"Look, man. She went through a tragedy and turned to someone she loves, and oops, there's a baby. Not the first time that happened in this unit either," she blurted out.

Did she say loves? Present tense? He thought. They rode the rest of the way to Kim's in silence, and when they arrived, Adam carried a sleeping Marin to her crib. Shutting the door quietly, he turned to Kim.

"Loves?"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You said someone she loves. Earlier. You sayin you still love me?"

"Oh don't be so full of yourself." She turned, not wanting him to see her face. "Go home, Ruzek."

Adam stepped closer to her, forcing her to step back against the wall. Leaning down, his face was inches from hers, there chests lightly touching.

"You sure you want that?" He questioned.

Her heart raced. She stammered out, "yup" weakly.

Adam pressed against her, his lips grazing her ear. "Positive?" He questioned.

Aw shit. She thought, as she pulled his mouth to hers. Adam grabbed her butt, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying Kim to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, back at Jay's, Halstead was trying to sort out his words to explain his emotions to Hailey. Watching Adam and Kim interact with their daughter, Jay realized he couldn't do that. He couldn't keep being just Hailey's friend. He wanted a family. He wanted her as his family.

She finished helping him wash dishes. "Well, guess I better get going." She had been hoping that maybe if she stuck around he'd talk to her, but he was quiet.

"Yeah." He walked Hailey to the door.

"Alright... See you Monday I guess." She said walking out.

"Hailey," he called when she was nearing the end of the hallway, running after her. "I just need you to know... I love you too."

I love you too? The last time she said she loved him was... Well almost 9 months ago. That was the first and last time. What was he saying?

"I'll give you your space," Jay said, jogging back to his apartment and closing the door.

What the hell?! She thought. Why was he messing with her? Fuming, Hailey drove home. She should've pounded on his door and made him talk. She was good at interrogation, it was about time she got the truth out of Halstead. She sighed. It would have to wait till tomorrow, she was exhausted.

She arrived home to an empty house. Rojas was out, again. That was becoming more the norm. Sometimes she was gone all night, and Hailey had raised her eyebrows suggestively and asked if there was a man, and Vanessa had just giggled. Well at least someone's love life was working out.

Hailey crawled into bed, sleep coming easily. Her problems could wait till tomorrow.

Jay was dreaming about Hailey. She was laying in his bed with him, their bodies intertwined. The alarm kept going off, and they were arguing about who was going to get it. Jay slowly started to wake up, realizing the alarm sound was his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes registering the time, "2:13 am." Who could this be? He thought, looking at the screen. Hailey. Suddenly he was wide awake. "Hail? What's up?"

"I think my water just broke." She said, panicked.

Jay lept out of bed, throwing on his clothes.

"I'm coming."


	10. Chapter 10

Jay took the stairs to Hailey's apartment two at a time. Banging on the door, he heard her say, "it's open" and he rushed in. She was hunched at the kitchen counter her eyes closed, trying to take deep breaths.

Jay quickly moved to her side. "How can I help?" He asked.

She took in the sight of him and laughed the best she could. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his feet had nothing on them but socks. And in the holster on his hip was his gun.

"Seriously, Jay?" She said through breaths. "You bring your Glock, but not shoes?"

He looked down at his feet. Whoops.

"I certainly hope this process doesn't require a firearm cause -" A contraction cut Hailey off as she winced in pain.

"Shit, Hail. C'mon we gotta go."

She took a few steps towards him, and stopped again. "I didn't pack a bag," she suddenly remembered.

"I'll grab some stuff." Jay ran into her room, grabbing clothes out of her drawers and her toothbrush. He grabbed her gun off the nightstand too, for good measure.

Hailey waited for Jay to come back, thankful she had at least been able to change before he got there. She had woken up in the middle of the night feeling wetness around her. The contractions had soon followed, and she was barely able to put on new clothes.

Jay hurried out to Hailey, with the bag, taking her hand to help her out the door. As she leaned against the wall in the hallway, working through pains, Jay couldn't take it anymore. Once the contraction passed, he scooped her up, carrying her to his truck and putting her in the passenger seat. Turning on the lights in his truck, they rushed to Med. As they drove, Jay called Will.

Will answered sleepily, "This better be good Jay, I just got to sleep after a long shift -"

"Hailey's in labor. I forgot my shoes. Do you have any in your locker?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, combo is my birthday. Locker 12. Do you need me to come down?"

"No, I think we're good, can you tell Nat?" Jay asked.

"Sure. Call if you need anything." Said Will, hanging up the phone. He rolled over and shook Natalie awake. "Hey, Jay and Hailey are headed in to Med, they said Hailey's in labor."

Natalie rubbed her sleepy eyes. "I should go in. I should be there for her." She crawled out of bed and kissed Will. "I'll see you soon."

Jay pulled up to Chicago Med. Will had called ahead and a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair. While she took Hailey to get changed into a hospital gown, Jay dropped by Will's locker to borrow his shoes. They were a size too big, but they were better than nothing.

He entered Hailey's room in triage, noticing she was already being hooked up to monitors. Natalie had just made it in, coming to talk to them.

"It's too soon, Nat, isn't it?" Hailey asked frantically.

Natalie stayed cool. "36 weeks is still considered pre-term, but we could be a little off on your due date. Either way, a 36 week baby is still totally healthy and ready for life outside the womb." She assured them. "Let's take a look and see how your progressing."

Jay stood at Hailey's head while Natalie checked her. "Yup, 6 centimeters already. We're going to get you up to labor and delivery."

They took Hailey upstairs, Jay was following along like a little lost puppy, wringing his hands and wanting to be able to do something so badly but being unable to help. Before entering the delivery room he checked with Hailey, "is it okay if I come in there?"

Hailey took his hand. "Please, Jay. I need you," she whimpered.

Jay's heart swelled. All the times these past nine months that she had needed him, he hadnt showed up for her in the ways he should have. Gripping her hand, he leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I got you." He promised.

Jay did what he could to help Hailey as she labored. Fed her ice chips. Rubbed her back. Told her jokes. He even let her squeeze his hand until she cut off the circulation.

At one point, she jokingly looked up at him and said, "You know what? I think I'm ready to be done. It's your turn." And he laughed.

He could tell her labor was getting intense when she stopped talking to him. She was focused on breathing. Natalie came around to check on her again. "I think it's time," she said, getting the on-call obstetrician.

"Alright, do you feel like you could push?" Asked her labor and delivery doctor.

Hailey's hair was sticking to her forehead and she nodded, "Copy that," she said with gritted teeth.

Hailey focused all her energy into pushing. Jay was in awe of her strength. He had always known she was strong, but this was a whole new level of respect. Here she was, no pain medications, bringing life into the world. He knew being shot hurt like Hell, this had to be way worse. He did his best to encourage her and held her hand the whole time.

Finally, a tiny cry filled the room, and Jay blacked out.

Adam's phone was buzzing, and with his eyes closed he stretched his hand to try and reach it on the bedside table. Coming up empty, he slowly opened his eyes. Brunette hair was tickling his chin. Looking down he saw Kim's head resting on his bare chest. He could feel his other hand under the covers touching the skin on her hip. Remembering where he was, he glanced around for a clock, seeing "6:42 am." Ugh. He hated morning. He slowly tried to slip out from under Kim, but her grip only tightened as he moved away. Aw shit, he thought, whoever was texting him could wait. He was enjoying this. Turning slightly, he ran his other hand down her side, feeling the curves of her body. Why couldn't he wake up like this every day?

Kim was stirring, feeling someone caressing her. Opening her eyes she saw Adam.

"Hey." He said gently.

Right. How much had she had to drink last night? Maybe she could blame this on alcohol... But they hadnt had anything to drink at Jay's the night before.

"Um hey. Guess we hit our yearly quota for spending the night together," she chuckled nervously.

"Look, Kim,..." he began.

"Oh save it, Adam. I know the drill " she said, rolling away from him. She had heard his speech about not being ready for commitment too many times.

He caught her arm. "Kim, wait. I don't want to keep doing this too you."

Well that was new. Slowly she turned to him, her face indicating he should go on.

He took a deep breath. "Look, I've been unfair to you over the years. I've always been into you just when it's convenient for me, but now that were a family... It's different. I want us to be something permanent, not just for Marin but for me. I want to see this -" he motioned to her, with her messy morning hair, clutching the covers to her naked body "- every morning when I open my eyes. Because I love you, Kim."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Was she still dreaming?

"Come here." He said, pulling her in for an embrace. "You don't have to make up your mind now, I'm all in, just take all the time -"

She cut him off. "I love you too."

He pressed his lips firmly against her, moving her body under his. Trailing kisses down to her collarbone, a sudden cry interrupted them.

"Ah. Mom duty calls," she said, picking up his shirt off the floor and pulling it over her head, exiting the room.

Adam had never felt so happy. He reached for his phone, which was buzzing again. Looking down at the messages, he quickly started putting his clothes on.

"Uh Kim? We'd better head into Med."


	11. Chapter 11

Hailey stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms. He was perfect. All of these months of doubt and fear for this moment. It was worth it. She had never known such love for another person.

Someone knocked on her door, opening it to reveal Natalie.

"Hey, Jay's getting patched up, then we'll send him up."

When Jay had passed out, he caught his head on the edge of the bed leaving a nasty cut. A nurse had paged Will to come get him, they were too busy with Hailey and her little baby boy.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Natalie questioned.

Hailey beamed. "I have my whole world right here."

Natalie smiled knowingly and left Hailey to enjoy the precious moment.

Another knock came, Hailey wondered what Natalie had forgotten. "Come in," she called.

And Jay entered the room. He had some medical tape over his eye where he had cut his face.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey there." She smiled. "Do you want to meet your son?"

He nodded, unable to find words. Jay moved over to her bedside, staring down at the perfect new life.

"Hey, buddy." He whispered.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" He said, sounding skeptical.

She laughed. "Of course."

Jay carefully took the baby. He wasn't used to holding newborns. The little body stirred, but stayed fast asleep. Jay sat in the chair next to Hailey's bed in awe.

"Hey, buddy. I'm your dad." He said, a silent tear running down his cheek.

They sat like that for a while. Jay watching the baby, and Hailey watching Jay. Finally, Jay broke the silence.

"What's his name?"

"Um, I didn't pick one yet. I thought maybe you'd want to weigh in."

Jay wasn't quite sure he deserved that privelege. "Whatever you want, Hail."

Hailey did have an idea she'd been mulling over. She knew a name that meant something to both of them would be special to him. Taking the little boy's chart out of his bassinet, she began to write his name.

Adam and Kim arrived at the hospital to find Voight already waiting.

"Baby's here, Hailey and him are doing great. The said we can see them when they're ready." Voight said, bringing the team up to speed. "Not sure where Halstead, Rojas and Attwater are." Hank bent down to little Marin. "You keeping Mommy and Daddy in line, kid?"

The little girl giggled as Voight scooped her up. His normally rough exterior was always softened by babies. His team having children was just another extension of his family.

"Um Sarge? I think Halstead is here with Upton," Adam explained. "He's the one who texted me."

"Oh?" Voight questioned.

"Yeah, Rojas wasn't home so she called Jay to bring her in." Adam explained.

"Huh." Guess the pair was close again. He'd noticed after he split up their partnership things had gotten weird between them.

Rojas and Attwater arrived, rushing in breathless. "What did we miss?" Kevin asked.

"Alright team. Hailey and the baby are doing great. Now we need to stick by Upton and do our best to make her feel supported, let her know she isn't going to be raising this baby alone." Voight knew this was going to be a challenge for one of his top detectives, but he believed with their help, she could handle anything.

Adam and Kim exchanged a glance. Hailey and Jay had never told Voight about them. What was their plan now?

Natalie gathered the intelligence team. "Alright Hailey said you guys can go up, room 62 on the obstetrics floor."

Jay was still holding the baby when the team entered. The women cooed over the little boy, the men offering hearty congratulations to Hailey. "Well?! Who do we have here?" Kim asked excitedly.

Jay handed the baby back to Hailey, who introduced "Cooper Alvin, 6 pounds, 8 ounces born at 6:32am," She said with a smile, looking at Voight.

If Voight had been an emotional man, he would have cried. Alvin Olinsky had been one of his former detectives and close friend who had died taking the blame for Voight's crime. Al would've been honored to have the little boy named after him. Hank nodded at Hailey a small smile on his face.

"Wow, that's awesome guys," Adam said, thinking about Al. Kim elbowed him. "Ouch, what?" Why was she looking a him like that?

Hailey didn't think anyone else had picked up on Adam using the term "guys." As in her and Jay. Maybe they just thought he was addressing the group...

Rojas pushed her way to the front of the group. "Okay, Jay had his turn, let me snuggle that little cutie!" Hailey handed her the baby and she cradled him in her arms. "Oh, Hailey, he is a sweetheart." Soon the baby was passed to Kim, who inhaled his sweet baby scent, thinking for a split second what it might be like to have another baby. Marin reached for the child in her mother's arms, and they let her grasp the little boy's hand. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked Adam.

"Naw, I'm good. I don't want to drop him or something," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Kim turned again."Voight, you want a turn?"

No response.

The whole team turned to look at their Sargeant, who was standing over the baby's empty bassinet, the chart in his hand. Nostrils flaring, he looked at Jay with narrowed eyes.

"Why is this baby's last name Halstead?"

Silence.

Jay cleared his throat, addressing the group. "Uh, so guys, I'm Coop's father."

Kevin's mouth literally fell open. "Like, seriously or just like, you gonna be there for Hailey kinda thing?" He asked, shocked.

"Like the biological father." Jay responded.

Hailey tried to explain, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys, I was just in a bad place after-"

"Halstead. Outside." Voight interrupted.

Jay slowly walked to the hallway, accepting his punishment. Voight followed him, closing the door.

"What the hell."

"Look, Sarge. She asked me to stay with her after the abduction and I did and she was scared, Sarge, so things just happened -"

"How. Dare. You." Voight fumed. "You know how important it is for me to know what's going on so I can protect you. YOU should've been protecting HER." He shouted. "How DARE you take advantage of her!"

"Sarge. It wasn't like that. I love her."

"If you loved her, you would have gotten her help. The right kind of help." Voight stormed off, out of the hospital.

Jay returned to the room, the whole team was sitting quietly, pretending they hadn't heard every word. Jay sighed. "I think I should go," he said, Voight's words replaying in his head. You should've been protecting her. As if he hadn't said that to himself multiple times the last few months. Jay left the hospital, his emotions in turmoil again.

Hailey and Cooper were discharged from the hospital, and Hailey took her baby home, alone. Rojas made a point to be home more often to help out around the house, and Kim often stopped by after work with take out or groceries for Hailey. Sometimes Adam came with her, and Hailey watched, sadly, as their love grew. That could've been her and Jay. But he wasn't answering her calls or texts. Adam said Voight was coming down hard on him at work, making him do extra shifts and extended undercover ops. Still, Hailey thought, why didn't he come see them?

A few weeks later, Cooper was already a month old, and Hailey was tired of being stuck in the house. She loaded up her things and drove to the station. Walking in the doors, she heard Platt's voice.

"Well it's about damn time you came to visit!" She exclaimed. "I've been waiting to meet this little guy!" She came around the desk, peeking in at Cooper in his car seat.

"Yeah Sarge, we needed a change of scenery." Hailey laughed. "Don't worry, you'll probably be seeing a lot more of us soon." She had 8 more weeks of maternity leave, then she'd be back to being here every day. Cooper would go to the daycare downstairs with Marin, Kim had already helped her set it up. Walking upstairs, no one was in the Intelligence office. She sat down at her desk. Man, she missed this place. But right now, Mom duty called. She heard Cooper start to whimper. Sigh. She was exhausted, but also, this was the best part of her life. The baby started to cry, and Hailey pulled him out of his car seat. He was probably hungry. She pulled her shirt up and began feeding him. She felt so empowered that not only could her body create a human, but she could nourish him from it. Her self confidence and perseverance had come a long way since her traumatic experience almost a year before.

A sudden crash caused her to snap her head up. Jay had come up the stairs, shocked to see Hailey sitting there with her shirt pulled up. He tripped over the top step, cursing as he banged his knee on the floor.

"Damn it." He looked up at Hailey, stammering," Sorry."

Adam was behind him, laughing. "Dude, it's not like we haven't both seen her boobs before," he said, slapping Jay on the back.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys?"

Kim had been filling Adam in on all the Hailey and Jay drama, so Adam said, "Hey, I'll leave you guys alone, I'm gonna go downstairs," backing away.

Jay turned to Hailey, red faced. "Um, sorry I interrupted."

"What the hell, Halstead?!"

"I didn't know you were up here -"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She whispered fiercely. She didn't want to frighten Cooper by yelling, but she wished she could.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"YOU tell ME you love me, you say you'll be there, then you DISAPPEAR?! What is your problem? Don't you want to be in this boy's life?!"

"No, Hailey, it's not like that. I figured you wouldn't want to see me after what Voight said -"

"You're a coward." She spit out. "If you're going to be back and forth I don't want you in our lives." She choked. "I can't keep hoping for more with you just to get hurt."

Jay's heart broke. Kneeling in front of her, he whispered, "Hail. Please. I didn't think you'd want me around, I just keep failing at protecting you."

"I don't need you to protect me Jay! I can take care of myself. I just need you to show up!" She hissed. "This last month has literally been the hardest of my life, and I fail this little boy every day, but he has so so much grace for me and we figure it out, together," Hailey cried, tears spilling over her cheeks. "That's the thing Jay, I don't need you to be perfect, I just need you to be there, and we can figure the rest out together!"

Jay's tears couldn't be held back either. He wrapped his arms around a sobbing Hailey, still holding their son to her chest. "I'm sorry," he said into her hair. "I'm going to be there Hailey. I promise."

"Don't lie to me, Jay."

"I'm not." He whispered. "Let's just forget all the doubt and fears we have and just do this."

"That's what I've been saying!" she huffed.

He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Hailey."

"I love you too, Jay." She sighed.

He pulled her lips to his. Kissing her deeply, he wrapped his arms around his family.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Epilogue to follow!_


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

Jay's alarm went off and he groaned, rolling over. Mornings came too soon when you were up in the middle of the night with a crying baby. But he was learning how to cope with extra espresso shots in his coffee. Gently shaking the sleeping beauty beside him, he said "Get up, beautiful. Don't wanna be late your first day back."

Hailey grumbled a "leave me alone" into her pillow. Jay got up, putting his clothes on. "C'mon, Hail. I promise we can stop for coffee, but you gotta get up now." A sudden cry came from down the hallway. "I'll get him," Jay said, kissing Hailey on the forehead.

Hailey pulled herself out of bed, throwing on her clothes and trying to tame the blonde mane on her head. Walking out to the kitchen, she tripped over a box, again. "Halstead, you have got to finish unpacking your stuff!" She shouted. It had been a month since he'd moved in with her, but they'd been so busy with the baby and work he hadn't finished unpacking boxes, so they were scattered around.

"Yeah, yeah," Jay said, carrying Cooper out to Hailey. "Here, you have breakfast with Mommy, I'll pack up the bag."

When everyone was fed and ready, the little family made their way down to the station. Walking in the front door, Platt was missing from her usual post. "Huh, that's weird" said Hailey.

"Mhmm." Said Jay with a smile, following Hailey up the stairs.

When Hailey got to the top, the sight of her whole Intelligence team, Sargeant Platt, and various patrol officers greeted her. "Surprise!" They shouted.

A 'Welcome Back' banner hung over her desk and Hailey laughed while she accepted numerous comments of "good to see ya" and "glad to have you back".

Jay sat Cooper down by Hailey's desk, and Marin shuffled over, pointing and saying "baby!"

Adam sat on his desk, his arms wrapped around Kim in front of him, watching the little girl. "You know," he whispered in her ear, "I think she might like a little sibling."

Kim turned to him with a mischievous grin, slapping his arm she joked, "Ya know, maybe you could be pregnant this time?"

Voight observed his team. His family. He had softened on Jay after things had been patched up with Hailey. Once Jay had done right by her.

Walking up behind Rojas and Attwater, Voight slung his arms around their shoulders. "Well," he laughed, "at least there are still some people on this team not sleeping together!"

Vanessa and Kevin exchanged a glance over his head.

Now probably wasn't the best time to tell him.

THE END :)


End file.
